A production method of a chemically adsorbed monolayer which has excellent peeling resistance ad high transparency and which does not impair the luster of the substrate surface or transparency of the substrate has been known in the prior art (for example, patent documents 1 to 3). However, the conventional production method of a chemically adsorbed monolayer had the problem of generating harmful chlorine gas during monolayer production since a coated film is formed by a hydrochloric acid elimination reacting between silane surfactant and active hydrogen on the substrate surface.
Methods for forming a monolayer by a dealcohol reaction of an alkoxysilane surfactant has been attempted. However, this method had the problem of the reaction rate of the dealcohol reaction being excessively slow, thereby preventing film formation from being carried out expediently.
In order to solve this problem, although a method for using a dealcohol catalyst is concerned, the addition of a dealcohol catalyst alone only ended up causing the surfactant to crosslink with itself due to moisture in the air, thereby inhibiting the reaction at the solid-liquid interface on the substrate surface, and making it difficult to efficiently form a chemically adsorbed film.
As a method for forming a chemical adsorption film on a substrate surface comprising an active hydrogen, a method for forming a chemically adsorbed film covalently bonded by means of siloxane bonds by contacting a mixed solution containing at least an alkoxysilane surfactant, a non-aqueous solvent free of active hydrogen, and a silanol condensation catalyst with a substrate surface was diclosed. Examples of the silanol condensation catalyst disclosed therein include at least one substance selected from the group consisting of a carboxylic acid metal salt, carboxylic acid ester metal salt, carboxylic acid metal salt polymer, carboxylic acid metal salt chelate, titanic acid ester, and titanic acid ester chelate (for example, patent document 4).
In addition, as an example of a method for forming a chemically adsorbed film having crystallinity on the surface of a substrate, a method in which an organic solvent solution of a silane surfactant is spread over the surface of a silicon wafer onto which has been dropped purified water to form a crystalline monolayer has been known (for example, non-patent document 1).
As method for forming a water repellent film, methods for immobilizing a water repellent film composed of a monolayer on a substrate surface via silanol groups using a monomer or polymer of a hydrolysis product of a fluoroalkyl group-containing silane compound hydrolyzed in the presence of an acid catalyst has been known (for example, patent documents 5 and 6).
On the other hand, as a method in which a hydrophilic, inorganic surface is treated under anhydrous conditions with a silane compound and a monolayer of the silane compound is chemically linked to the hydrophilic, inorganic surface via oxygen bridges to provide a release layer so as to render the hydrophilic, inorganic surface of a mold suitable for the release of synthetic resin products, a method in which the hydrophilic, inorganic surface is treated with the vapour of the silane compound at a reduced pressure or a method in which the hydrophilic, inorganic surface is treated with the solution dissolving silane compound in an organic solvent (for example, patent document 7), has been known.
Also, regarding an electroforming technique in which, by electrifying a metal and a mother die (base matter to obtain an objective shaped product) of an electrolytic material in a metal electrolysis solution, the metal is electrolyzed to be dissolved as a metal ion in the metal electrolysis solution and is electrodeposited on the mother die so as to obtain the target product, it is necessary to release the electrodeposited metal from the mother die and it is known that the quality of electroforming depends on the releasing of the electrodeposited metal from this mother die (for example, non-patent document 2).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H4-132637    [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H4-221630    [Patent document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H4-367721    [Patent document 4] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H8-337654    [Patent document 5] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-228942    [Patent document 6] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H11-322368    [Patent document 7] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho62-236713    [Non-patent document 1] Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., 74, 1397-1401 (2001)    [Non-patent document 2] Surface technique Vol. 1.52, No. 11, 726-729 (2001)